


"I'm with you, you know that."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Mentioned Thancred Waters, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: A moment just before the group leaves for the Tempest.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500860
Kudos: 9





	"I'm with you, you know that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I hadn't planned on going this deep into November. But life, exams, lectures, and work issues all caught up with me. I'm almost done ;_;

Xhaira stood at the window of his room in The Pendants, looking out over The Crystarium citizens milling about. He should be finishing his preparations for the trip to the Tempest, but instead he was standing around, wasting precious moments over fears that needed to be faced.

Emet-Selch wasn’t like the other Ascians he’d fought and slain. There was something different....bigger...unnervingly familiar about him. Slouched as if the weight of thousands upon thousands of souls pulled him down, Emet-Selch was not an enemy to be defeated with ease. His determination extended across a millenia, his resolve not to be beaten back by the efforts of mortals alone. Xhaira knew that defeating the Ascian was the only way to get The Exarch back. G’raha did not deserve whatever it was that Emet-Selch had planned for him, and extended absence from the Crystal Tower would only further weaken, and possibly kill, him. There was no room for failure in this rescue mission, but Xhaira wondered if he would even be able to match the power of the Ascian. Even with the aid of the Scions, there was no guarantee that he would win back The Exarch before he succumbed to the Light. 

The sound of a door opening and closing did nothing to pull Xhaira out of his thoughts, nor did the quiet footsteps approaching him. It wasn’t until Aurion placed a hand at the small of his back that Xhaira bothered to turn to look at his soulmate. 

“Xhaira, we’re just about ready to leave The Crystarium. Is something the matter?” Aurion rubbed his hand up and down Xhaira’s back as he spoke. 

Xhaira didn’t answer immediately, his mind still filled with doubt. But after a moment, he sighed. 

“I don’t know Auri...what if I can’t do it? What if I can’t bring him back? I can’t lose G’raha a second time.” Xhaira stepped closer to his soulmate, bringing his arms around the older Miqo’te in a silent plea for a hug. He waited until Aurion wrapped both of his arms around his waist before continuing. “What if I turn before we even get there? The Light of five wardens will be nearly unstoppable.”

Aurion shushed his mate. “Don’t think like that sugar. I can’t tell you that everything will be fine, because we don’t know that. But I  _ do  _ know that we’ll all do our best.” He pulled back enough so that Xhaira could look into his eyes. “All that we can do is try. G’raha would not begrudge you for not being perfect or the most powerful being in existence. He knows, just as we all know, that you’re just a Miqo’te with the fortune, or misfortune, in my opinion, to be a Warrior of Light and Darkness.”

Xhaira laughed slightly at that, but otherwise didn’t make any noise. Aurion looked down at his soulmate, pressing their noses together. “And don’t worry about turning into a sin-eater. The Scions and I won’t let that happen. I’ll feel it if it begins, and Thancred knows to not hesitate should I tell him to move. We’ll have time to stop you. And you won’t be alone in the end.” He pressed a kiss to Xhaira’s forehead as the other Miqo’te made a pained noise. “I’m with you, you know that.”

Their embrace continued in silence, Xhaira thinking over Aurion’s words. It wasn’t until a knock came at the door announcing the readiness of the Scions that they parted. Xhaira gave Aurion a nod, still afraid but ready to rescue the Exarch, no matter how intimidating the opponent. 


End file.
